1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a functional unit of a motor vehicle with at least one adjustable functional element, a control means for controlling and/or for monitoring the position of the at least one functional element, an angle sensor which is coupled to the at least one functional element for determining the position thereof a stator and a rotor is pivotable relative to the stator around an axis of the angle sensor, the angle sensor producing an output signal which corresponds to a respective position of the rotor relative to the stator and the output signal being supplied to the control means.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern motor vehicles are equipped with a host of the functional units under consideration. Examples include arrangements with pivoting rear hatches, trunk lids, hoods, side doors, sliding doors, seat adjustments, window raisers, or the like. Such a functional unit has at least one adjustable functional element for mechanical implementation of the respective function. Functional elements are, for example, actuating elements, push rods and ultimately also components which are to be optionally actuated, such as a rear hatch or the like. The functional unit can be made to be actuated manually or by a motor.
The known functional unit (German Patent Application DE 199 44 554 A1) underlying the invention comprises a motorized trunk lid which has a drive for motorized actuation of the trunk lid and a corresponding drive train. To control this functional unit, there is a control means. Furthermore, there is an angle sensor for determining the angular position of the functional element, here the trunk lid, which is coupled by control engineering to the control means. Such an angle sensor is generally equipped with a rotor which can be pivoted relative to a stator The angle sensor produces an output signal which corresponds to the respective position of the rotor relative to the stator.
The optimum design of the angle sensor in the known functional unit is decisive for its optimum control. However, the design often leads to problems, especially with respect to optimum use of the measurement range of the angle sensor. For example, if only a small part of the measurement range of the angle sensor is used due to poor design, this leads to inadequate resolution of the resulting measurement system with respect to the adjustment motion of the trunk lid.